My Love is Eternal
by VampirePrincess5395
Summary: A baby is left at Kai's doorstep. The baby was created by magic and is actually Kai's daughter. How will Kai react? BONKAI. FLUFFY FAMILY FIC.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: First and foremost I want to thank all my followers and those who left reviews for my other Bonkai fanfictions. It means a lot to me when you review and favorite and I hope you will like this latest addition to my Bonkai library. This takes place right after 6x10 of TVD. FLUFFY. FLUFFY. FLUFFY. With just a tad bit of angst. Plot: Kai finds a baby on his doorstep that was created by a spell. It is his daughter. Bonnie soon sees another side to Kai that she never thought possible. Mainly a fic about Bonnie and Kai's growing relationship. I'm a sucker for family fics. I know. BONKAI! With a side of CARENZO. This is my first multi-chapter fic and I worked very VERY hard on it. So, I hope you like it! Enjoy!_

Kai had just absorbed all the magic from the traveler spell and was at home relaxing on the couch with a scotch. He suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

That's weird. Nobody knows my address. Kai thought to himself.

Kai opened the door, looked around and saw no one. What the fuck? He thought.

He was just about to close the door when he looked down. There in a knitted basket, was a little newborn baby girl.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Kai yelled out into the darkness.

Tucked into the basket was a note. Kai read the note.

_Hello, Malachai. Although you may not know me, I know you very well. The little newborn in front of you was created through a spell using your blood. She is your daughter. You may give her up if you choose, but I highly recommend the opposite. For the fate of yourself lies in her hands. Good luck._

_-S_

Kai read over the note a couple more times before the realization sunk in.

"This has to be some kind of joke." Kai said to himself.

That's about the time the baby girl woke up. She looked up at Kai with wide eyes and began reaching for him with her small hands.

Kai sighed and picked up the basket, bringing it inside.

He set the basket and baby gently down on the coffee table and picked the little girl up.

Even as a newborn, Kai could tell the baby shared his exact features. Which made him all the more nervous.

The little girl had brown eyes, and shared his oval shaped face and small nose. She even had a little tuff of dark brown hair on her head.

Kai set the baby back in basket and began pacing wildly back and forth across the room.

"Why me? Oh, God! Why me, of all people?!" Kai said, raising his voice.

Once the baby girl heard Kai yelling, she began to cry.

Kai froze. Great. He thought. Just fucking great.

Kai scooped up the baby and held her in his arms. She immediately stopped crying.

Kai just stared at her. Her brown eyes meeting his. And in that moment Kai knew he couldn't give her up. He would not give her up. Because she was his daughter and it was his duty to love and protect her.

Kai sat back down on the couch with her and rocked her, slightly.

"Now. A name." Kai stated, pondering for a moment.

"How about Amara? Would you like to be named Amara?" Kai asked her is a gentle voice. "It means 'beloved and unfading'. I think it fits you."

The little girl responded by grabbing a hold of Kai's fingers and began playing with them.

The gesture warmed Kai's heart.

"Amara it is, then." Kai said with a smile.

Kai soon took Amara out to Walmart to gather some baby supplies.

"Now. What do babies need?" Kai asked himself and Amara.

Kai began putting things in the cart like formula, diapers, a stroller, a car seat, toys, bedding, a crib, clothes, and many other items, until his cart was filled up to the top with baby supplies.

"Damn. It's a good thing I brought all that cash back with me from 94." Kai said with a chuckle.

Amara clapped her hands. Kai smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He thought.

Kai went to check out with his huge cart full of items.

"You have an adorable daughter. What's her name?" The check-out lady asked Kai.

"Amara." Kai replied.

"What a pretty name. Good luck to you. It's a very rewarding experience. Raising a child." The check-out lady said.

The lady handed Kai the receipt. He looked down at the total. Holy shit. He thought. The total was $2576.83. Damn. When they say kids are expensive, they aren't kidding.

Amara and Kai left Walmart together and headed home.

Once father and daughter were home, Kai immediately started heating Amara up some formula, testing it on his fore arm and eventually feeding it to Amara.

Kai held Amara in his hands as he fed her, then once she was finished, went to burp her.

"Hey. I'm not so bad at this." Kai said, proudly.

That's about the time Amara spit up all over Kai's back.

"Okay. Maybe. Use a towel next time." Kai said, annoyed.

Kai took Amara upstairs and began setting up the nursery. The nursery would be the room right next to his.

It took Kai all night to get everything set up.

He started with the crib and blankets, so he could put Amara to bed. Then he set up the changing table, bouncer, play mat, and baby monitors. He put all of Amara's new clothes away in the drawer and her toys on a designated area. Kai put all of her baby shampoos and bubble bath in the bathroom and then hooked up the car seat, which took him almost an hour, yelling out obscenities into the night the whole way through. Finally, Kai put a highchair next to the dining room table. When he was finally through with everything we went back up the nursery to admire his work.

It looked like an average nursery. Nothing special. But for the time Kai did it in he was pretty damn proud of himself.

Kai finally slumped to floor next to Amara's bed out of pure exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

Kai woke to the sound of crying. "Ughhh….Now what?" Kai groaned.

Kai slowly made his way to Amara's crib and picked her up. She didn't stop crying. He tried rocking her. Still nothing. Panic took over Kai.

Then he smelt something. And he realized Amara needed a change. "Is that all you need?" Kai asked Amara. She still continued to cry.

Kai set Amara down on the changing table and changed her. Kai was used to changing diapers, considering how many younger siblings he had.

As soon as Kai was done, Amara stopped crying and looked at him with those wide eyes again.

Oh, the innocence. It will truly kill me someday. Kai thought, shaking his head.

Kai took Amara downstairs and fed her. This time making sure to put a towel over his back before burping her.

Kai decided she probably needed a bath, considering he didn't know the last time she was bathed, so he filled up the water in the kitchen sink a few inches, poured in some baby bubble bath, and began bathing her.

Amara splashed around happily. Kai smiled.

Yes. She would indeed be the death of him.

Once Kai had bathed her and dressed her in her Hello Kitty baby outfit, something dawned on Kai. The merge.

What if. By some crazy, unbelievable, fucked up twist of fate, Josette beats me? Kai thought, frowning. No. Then Amara would be left fatherless. I can't let that happen.

Kai put Amara in her bouncer and called Jo.

"Hello?" Jo answered.

"Josette. It's Kai. The merge is off." Kai said, seriously.

"What? Why?" Jo asked, surprised.

Just then they both heard a giggling baby in the background.

"Kai? Is that a baby?!" Jo yelled.

"Fuck." Kai whispered, before hanging up the phone.

Kai looked down at Amara. "You just got us in a lot of trouble, Amara."

Jo immediately called Liv.

"Hello?" Liv answered.

"Umm…Yeah. I have some rather strange news." Jo said.

Liv sighed. "What is it now?"

"Kai called me and said he doesn't want to do the merge. And when I asked him why, I heard a baby in the background." Jo explained, nervously.

"A baby?!" Liv asked, raising her voice.

"Yeah. Then he said. 'Fuck.' And hung up the phone." Jo said

"Uhh, yeah. That is some strange news." Liv said, still shocked.

"Should we tell the others?" Jo asked.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea. I mean what if the sick fuck kidnapped someone's kid?" Liv said, disgusted.

"Kai may be sociopath. But he wouldn't stoop to kidnaping. I know that for a fact." Jo said.

"Then what is he up to?" Liv asked.

"That's the part that scares me." Jo said, terror creeping into her voice.

Kai was playing with Amara when he got a phone call.

Unknown number.

He scoffed and answered it anyway.

"Hello?" He said in a sarcastic voice.

"Douche Kabob. Meet us at 889 Crescent Ave. for a little chit chat." Damon said through the receiver.

"And why the hell would I do that? How did you even get my number?" Kai said, becoming enraged.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter, is that you get here before things get ugly. And fast." Damon said, hanging up the phone.

Kai scoffed. He wasn't going anywhere. Especially without Amara. He was still plenty amped up with magic from that traveler spell. If they wanted to talk to him, then they had to find him first. Which he highly doubted anyone could considering he put a cloaking spell on his house.

Amara was asleep in her crib and Kai was watching TV when he heard a knock at the door.

"Fuck." He said just to himself.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Damon yelled through the other side of the door.

Kai opened the door with a serious look on his face.

"I already said I don't want to merge with Jo. You leave me alone. I'll leave you alone." Kai stated plainly.

"Oh, I know that. What I want to know is, why." Damon asked, flatly.

"I really don't think that's any of your damn business, Salvatore." Kai spat.

Testy. Damon thought, smirking.

That's when Elena, Alaric, Liv, Jo, and Damon all heard a baby cry coming from upstairs.

"I could say it was a pleasure. But…" Kai said. He was about to slam the door in the groups face when Alaric blocked it and Jo and Liv ran inside. Kai immediately ran after them.

He threw them against the wall with his magic.

Kai ran upstairs to the nursery and grabbed a crying Amara out of her crib.

"Hey. Shhh…Shhh…It's okay." Kai said to Amara. Alaric was right behind him now.

"Why the HELL do you have a baby?" Alaric yelled.

Kai immediately spun around and flung Alaric against the wall.

"She's my daughter." Kai hissed.

Just then Jo and Liv entered the scene.

"Your daughter?" Liv asked. "How…how is that possible?"

"Beats the hell out of me. Read the note." Kai said, handing Liv the note. Kai carried the note with him everywhere. For sentimental reasons. God. I'm turning into such a pussy. Kai thought.

Liv and Jo read over the note.

"How do we know YOU didn't write this?" Liv asked.

"It's not in Kai's handwriting." Jo said.

"Well, how do you know what this says is even true?" Alaric asked.

"Look at her. She's a spitting image of me. How could she not be my daughter?" Kai said, getting annoyed by all their harassment.

Jo looked around the room. It was filled with baby stuff. It looked like an actual nursery. Kai did a good job. Jo thought.

"Can…can I hold my niece?" Jo asked, nervously.

Kai looked her up and down.

"Are you going to drop her? Or run off with her or something?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"You really love her, don't her?" Jo said.

"Would I give up the potential to become the strongest in our coven if I didn't?" Kai said.

Kai handed Jo Amara. Amara smiled up at Jo and giggled.

"Hi. I'm your aunt Josette." Jo said to the baby. Amara played with Jo's fingers, happily, already forgetting what had transpired a few moments ago.

"What's her name?" Liv asked.

"Amara." Kai said, proudly. "It means 'beloved' and 'unfading'."

Liv and Jo nodded. "Can I hold her?" Liv asked.

Kai nodded. Jo handed Liv Amara and Liv smiled. This would be Kai's redemption. Liv was sure of it.

"Hi, Amara. I'm Olivia." Liv said in a gentle voice.

Amara made a little a baby sound and started flailing her arms.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Liv asked, worried.

"No. No. She just does that when she's hungry. Let's go get her some formula. It's in the kitchen." Kai said. Liv handed Amara back to Kai.

Kai, Alaric, Liv and Jo headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Kai got out the formula, warmed it up in them microwave and began feeding Amara.

Jo and Liv looked on with admiration.

"Don't you find this a bit..I don't know…odd?" Alaric asked Jo.

"Heard that!" Kai said, smirking.

"Believe it or not, I helped a lot with my siblings when they were younger. Feeding and changing them. I got this stuff down packed." Kai said.

Liv and Jo smiled. Kai soon burped Amara and that's when they all began hearing Damon screaming outside.

"What the fuck is going on in there?! Some kind of family reunion?!"

Kai walked over to the door, holding Amara. "Yeah. Actually, it is."

Liv and Jo soon followed and stood behind Kai.

"Kai had a daughter. He won't be bothering us anymore." Jo said.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck?" Damon said, looking from Amara to Kai and then to Liv and Jo.

"What? Are you deaf? And tone it down on the cussing." Kai said, annoyed, looking down at Amara.

Damon and Elena looked on in shock.

"Jo. Liv. Would you like to stay over for lunch? You can too Alaric. As long as you don't cause trouble." Kai snickered the last part.

"I think that'd be nice. What do you think, Olivia?" Jo asked Liv

"I'd like that." Liv said, smiling.

"Great! Family reunion time! Goodbye, bloodsuckers." Kai said, slamming the door in Elena and Damon's face.

So, Liv and Jo talked over lunch and spent time with Amara. Kai thought we would bring something up. A peace offering of sorts.

"Listen. I know how much the Scooby gang wants to get Bonnie back, so I found a spell that can recreate the ascendant. It's pretty simple. I'll give it to you, if you like." Kai said, taking a sip of a soda.

"Oh, wow. Kai, that would be great!" Liv said, excitedly. Although Liv didn't like Bonnie much, she knew this would be just the ticket to settle any bad blood between them and the group of vampires.

"Cool. I'll be right back." Kai went to go get the spell that was in his room and returned shortly after.

"Here ya go." Kai said, handing Liv the spell.

"Looks easy enough." Liv said.

Kai just nodded.

A little while later, Liv, Jo and Alaric left. Leaving Kai to his fatherly responsibilities.

About a week had passed and Bonnie had been freed from the prison that was 1994.

When she found out it was Kai's doing that saved her. She was shocked.

"Give me his address. I have to confront him." Bonnie said, seriously.

"But Bonnie, there's something you should know about Kai…" Jo began.

"I don't care! Just give me his address!" Bonnie demanded.

So Jo wrote down Kai's address and Bonnie headed over, not realizing what she was getting herself into.

Bonnie arrived at Kai's house and pounded on his door.

"Yeah. Yeah! I'm coming." Kai said, groggily. Amara had kept him up the past two nights with her crying. She had the flu and was very restless.

Kai answered the door and was partially surprised by the visitor. But only partially. He know Bonnie would come around sometime. Wondering why he saved her.

"You look like shit." Bonnie said, plainly.

"Yeah. Well, Amara has the flu. She's very restless at night. I haven't slept in two days." Kai said, rubbing his temples. I don't have time for this shit. He thought.

"Who's Amara?" Bonnie questioned.

"My daughter." Kai said, plainly.

Bonnie froze in place. She just stared at Kai.

"Are you just going to stand there? Did you want to come in? I don't have all day you know." Kai said.

"Can..can I come in?" Bonnie asked nervous.

"Sure." Kai said.

Bonnie stepped inside and saw a highchair along with baby formula and baby bubble bath by the sink.

"How…What…Why do you have a daughter?" Bonnie stumbled out.

Kai handed Bonnie the note.

Bonnie read over the note. To say she was stunned was an understatement.

"Ughh…Wow." Bonnie stammered.

"Did you come just to stumble over your words or did you want to have an actual conversation?" Kai said, smirking.

Bonnie scoffed. "I shouldn't have even come in." Bonnie said, heading for the door.

"Hey. Wait. Would you like to see her?" Kai offered.

Bonnie thought about this for a moment.

"Okay." She said.

Bonnie and Kai headed up to Amara's nursery. Kai had really made some improvements. He added décor to the walls, a mobile hanging above the crib, some floor rugs, and even attached a sign that said Amara's name to the crib.

"This is a really nice nursery. Did you do all this?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. And most of it in the first night she came. Hard work. Passed out on the floor right after. But totally worth it." Kai said with a smirk.

Bonnie and Kai walked over to Amara's crib.

"Look's who's up?" Kai cooed.

He scooped up Amara and cradled her in his arms. "Amara. This is Bonnie." Kai said.

Amara reached for Bonnie. "Would you like to hold her?" Kai asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Kai handed Amara to Bonnie and Amara looked up at Bonnie. Wow. She looks just like him. Bonnie thought.

Then Amara started crying.

"I think she wants her Dad." Bonnie said, sheepishly, handing Amara back.

"Nah. She just has the flu. She's very antsy. I already took her to the doctor, I'm doing everything they said. She should be feeling better in a couple of days. Then maybe I can finally get some sleep." Kai said, jokingly

Bonnie laughed. She liked this side of Kai. The none-psychotic side. He seemed to really love his daughter.

"Is it hard? Being a parent?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah. Kind of. But it's so rewarding, you know?" Kai said.

Bonnie just nodded. Kai put Amara down in her crib and went into the bathroom. He ran cold water over a washcloth, squeezed it out, and headed over to Amara's crib to set it on her feet.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"The cold washcloth will help keep down her fever." Kai said.

Wow. Kai was pretty good at this parenting thing. Bonnie thought. She would be lying if she said the thought didn't completely and utterly shock her to her core.

"You look a little shaken up. I guess you didn't take me for the father type." Kai said, smirking.

"Not really. No." Bonnie said, honestly.

Kai sighed. "I didn't really either at first. But children change you. They make you want to be better, for their sake."

Bonnie smiled at that.

"Friends?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said with a smile.

Kai removed the cloth from Amara's feet and she was soon asleep. Bonnie and Kai headed downstairs.

"Can I get you anything?" Kai asked Bonnie.

"Water would be good." Bonnie replied.

Kai handed Bonnie a bottle of water and got himself a soda.

"I'm happy for you." Bonnie finally said.

"Thank you." Kai said. "You're welcome to come over any time you like to come see me and Amara."

"Okay. I will." Bonnie replied.

So, for the next couple of weeks Bonnie visited often to Kai and Amara's house. Bonnie and Kai became quite good friends. Bonnie started to see a deeper layer to Kai and Kai began understanding Bonnie a lot more.

It was about a month later and Kai was beginning to think of Bonnie as more than just a friend. But he was scared she didn't feel the same way. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by making an awkward comment. But he also didn't want to miss out on the opportunity on something great.

So, he thought he'd take a shot in the dark and ask her out.

"Can I ask you something Bonnie?" Kai asked

"Sure." Bonnie said.

"Well...ugh…see….the thing is I think you're pretty awesome and I would like to go out with you…so what do you say?" Kai stammered.

Bonnie just stared at him in shock.

"Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have said anything. That was so lame. Just forget it." Kai said, getting off of the couch where he was seated next to Bonnie. But before he could leave, Bonnie grabbed his hand.

"I would love to go out with you, Kai." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Kai said in wonderment.

"Yeah. I've thought of you of more than a friend for a while. But was afraid to say anything for fear of ruining our friendship." Bonnie said.

"Really? Me too!" Kai said, excitedly

Bonnie just smiled.

"I'll pick you up around seven tomorrow?" Kai asked.

"Sure." Bonnie replied.

Bonnie left and Kai dialed Jo's number.

"Hey, Kai. What's up?" Jo answered.

"Hey, Jo. I was wondering if you could watch Amara tomorrow night around seven. I have a date with Bonnie." Kai said.

"I would love to. And it's about time you two went out!" Jo said, giggling.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Kai said, annoyed.

Kai and Jo talked for a little while longer and then hung up.

Bonnie was excited for her date with Kai. He had changed so much since he got his daughter. Bonnie could actually see herself having a future with him. The thought made her smile.

Bonnie had just finished getting ready for her date. She had on a blue baby doll dress that reached just below her knees. Blue flats. Black eyeliner and mascara, and some baby pink lipstick. Topped off with curls cascading down her back.

She checked herself over in the mirror, satisfied with what she saw, just as the doorbell rang.

She opened the door to reveal Kai. Dressed up in his leather jacket, a white shirt, and black dress pants. His hair was combed back. And damn the guy looked sexy as hell. Bonnie thought.

"You look beautiful." Kai said, smiling.

"You look pretty dashing yourself." Bonnie replied.

"Here…." Kai said reaching into his inner jacket pocket. He pulled out a single red rose and handed it to Bonnie.

Bonnie took it and smiled.

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

"Shall we?" Kai offered.

"We shall." Bonnie said.

Kai took Bonnie to an expensive restaurant just outside of Mystic Falls.

"Kai. This restaurant is so expensive. Are you sure you want to eat here?" Bonnie asked.

"Well considering I'm loaded for life with all the money I took back from 1994, I would say…Yes. I'm sure." Kai, said. Smirking.

Bonnie laughed and Kai lead her out of the car and into the restaurant.

The two sat down and ordered their meal and began talking.

"So. What don't I know about you? We're really good friends, so we've covered all the basics." Kai said.

"Not sure. You never talk about your family life...I guess just a lot of bad blood there?" Bonnie asked.

"I could say that. I helped a lot with siblings when they were babies. Which is why I'm so good with Amara. But as they got older, they began to tease me and humiliate me. My father was cruel and very mentally abusive. I think one day I just snapped." Kai said, taking a sip of his drink.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said.

Kai sighed. "Can't change the past."

"What about you?" Kai asked.

"My mother left me. My father was always gone on work trips. I had my Grams for a while, but then she died. Then my mother came back and was turned into a vampire and left me again. Then my father was killed by Silas." Bonnie said.

Kai looked at Bonnie sadly.

"Life really sucks sometimes." Kai said.

"Seriously." Bonnie said.

"But enough depressing stories. Tell me about your hopes, dreams, aspirations." Kai said, with a glint in his eye.

"I don't know really. I haven't really thought about it. When I was trapped in 1994 I gave up on my hopes and dreams because I didn't think I would have a future." Bonnie said sadly.

"Well, what are they now? Now that you do have a future?" Kai asked.

Bonnie thought about this a moment.

"I guess. Just. Get married and have a child or two. Find a job I like. And most importantly. Be happy." Bonnie explained.

"That sounds like a good future to me." Kai said with a smile.

The couple ate their dinner together, talking about this and that, and left the restaurant about an hour and a half later.

"Where to now?" Kai asked.

"How about my place for a few movies?" Bonnie offered.

"Sounds good." Kai said.

Kai and Bonnie headed over to Bonnie's and began picking out movies.

"You already know horror is my thing." Kai said, smirking

"And you." Bonnie said, poking his chest. "Know I hate horror. Pick something else."

"Fine. Fine." Kai grunted.

The two finally settled on The Hangover ; Crazy, Stupid, Love ; and The Evil Dead. Bonnie agreed to The Evil Dead just because Kai begged her and gave her his pouty face.

At the beginning of the first movie, Kai wrapped his arm around Bonnie and Bonnie snuggled into his chest.

Kai held Bonnie all throughout the rest of the movies until the date was finally over.

"I ugh…guess…ugh…it's time for me to leave then"….Kai stammered.

God…I'm such a fucking idiot! What the hell is coming out of your mouth, Kai?! Kai thought to himself.

Kai was lost in his thoughts when Bonnie leaned into to kiss him.

Kai froze. Kiss her, you moron! Kai internally yelled.

Kai grabbed ahold of Bonnie's waist and leaned into kiss her.

It was kiss filled with passion and desire. Kai and Bonnie's lips intermingles before their tongues came into play. Kai began tugging at Bonnie's hair and Bonnie was stoking the back of Kai's neck.

Kai started trailing kisses up and down her neck when Bonnie let out a moan.

"Tell me if you want to take it any further, because I won't be able to stop if we continue." Kai said, seriously.

"I want you." Bonnie purred.

Kai whipped out his phone and sent his sister a quick text.

_Sorry, Sis. Won't be making it home tonight. A bit occupied at the moment._

Jo read the text and laughed.

Kai scooped Bonnie and took her upstairs to continue what they had started.

Bonnie woke up the next morning to a sleeping Kai. A very naked, sleeping Kai.

She smiled. She didn't regret last night in the least and could safely say she was falling for Kai Parker.

Kai made a groaning noise and put his hand over Bonnie.

Bonnie leaned into him.

'Ring. Ring. Ring'

"Kai…." Bonnie began.

"No, Bonnie. They can leave a message. This is our special time together." Kai said, kissing her neck.

Bonnie nodded.

A few minutes later….

'Ring. Ring. Ring'

Kai grunted and picked up the phone that was on the bedside table.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to have a peaceful morning with my girl." Kai said answering the phone, annoyed.

"What the hell?!" An enraged voice said. Then the line went dead.

"Well. I suppose that got the message across." Kai said.

"Who was it anyway?" Bonnie asked.

"No idea. Probably a wrong number." Kai said, shrugging. Throwing the phone back on the nightstand.

"So now I'm your girl, huh?" Bonnie said, inching her way over to him

"Only if you want." Kai said, smirking.

"I think that can be arranged…" Bonnie said, seductively.

"Oh, really?" Kai growled, nibbling at her ear.

Bonnie and Kai began round two when they heard a pounding at the door.

"Who's that?" Kai asked.

"No idea." Bonnie said.

Kai shrugged. "They'll go away eventually."

Bonnie nodded and Kai and her continued what they started. That's when they heard a huge crash and a gust of wind.

Soon Damon had Kai pinned against the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!." Damon roared.

Kai flung Damon across the room with his magic and pulled his boxers on.

"What I think. Is that I'm having sex with my amazon goddess of a girlfriend. Do you have a problem with that?" Kai snickered.

Damon charged at him again.

"Damon. Stop." Bonnie said, standing in front of Kai. Bonnie had put on Kai's t-shirt and Kai had to admit she looked damn sexy in it.

"What the hell are you doing, Bonnie? Is he forcing himself on you?" Damon asked concerned.

Kai and Bonnie looked at each other and laughed.

Once Kai was done laughing he spoke up. "I have a daughter and you're asking if I'm forcing myself on her. Good one, bro." Kai laughed.

Damon scoffed.

"Kai's been my friend for a long time Damon. And now he's my boyfriend. If you have a problem with that, I'm sorry. But you don't control me or my life choices. Goodbye, Damon." Bonnie said, ushering Damon to the door.

Damon sighed dramatically and left.

"Drama." Kai said in a high pitched voice.

Bonnie threw a pillow at his face. The two were soon engaging in a pillow fight, laughing and having a good time.

"Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" Kai offered.

"Sure." Bonnie said.

So, Kai made breakfast for Bonnie and soon it was time for Kai to get back to Amara.

"I'll see you Wednesday?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Bonnie said.

Kai kissed her and was off to his house.

"It took you long enough." Jo said, handing Amara to Kai.

"Yeah." Kai said, cheekily.

"I know that look. Long night?" Jo said, smirking.

"Very long night." Kai said, smirking.

"I'm happy for you, Kai. You and Bonnie are good together." Jo said, leaving.

Kai smiled at that. Then looked down at Amara.

"I missed my little Amara." Kai said, kissing her on the forehead.

Amara giggled happily and Kai put her in her bouncer and began playing with her.

Amara was the best thing that ever happened to him. That much was for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Wednesday came around fast and soon Kai, Amara, and Bonnie were at The Grill.

"I love the new outfit you got her." Bonnie said, admiring the Super Woman outfit Amara was wearing as she sat in her stroller.

"Last one in stock." Kai said proudly.

"So, what do boyfriends and girlfriends do in this era?" Kai asked.

Just then, Damon entered The Grill.

"Well, typically boyfriends and girlfriends hang out, spend time together, and then of course there's the sex." Bonnie said, blushing.

"Oh, don't blush, my little sex kitten. We all know what a dominator you are in the bedroom." Kai said, with the biggest smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut it!" Bonnie laughed, slapping him playfully.

Damon was listening to their whole conversation from the bar with an enraged look on his face.

Why do I feel so angry? I love Elena, not Bonnie. It's just that guy is such a douche cake. I can't stand to see her with him! Damon thought angrily. But Damon knew he was just lying to himself. He knew the real reason why he was angry. And it had nothing to do with hating Kai.

"Speaking of which, we should probably use protection next time." Bonnie suggested.

"Only if you want. Considering how amazing Amara is, I wouldn't mind having more children. Especially with you."

Damon's whole being became filled with rage at that statement. He looked at their table. Bonnie was smiling. She was fucking smiling.

"I wouldn't mind having children with you either. You're a great father."

Bonnie's statement made Damon sick to the stomach.

Kai just smiled.

Amara made a baby noise and began flailing her arms.

"It looks like someone needs a change." Kai said.

"I can do it." Bonnie said, smiling.

"You sure?" Kai asked.

"Positive. Little miss Superwoman and I will be right back." Bonnie said, picking Amara up and heading to the ladies room.

Kai smiled. She was perfect. In every way. She was great with Amara. He could really see himself having a future with Bonnie. That made him happy.

Damon took Bonnie's leaving as an opportunity to come over to their table.

"What can I do for you Damon?" Kai asked.

"Stay. Away. From Bonnie." Damon said enraged.

Kai knew the next statement would push Damon over the edge. But he had to say it. It's just the way he was.

"Woah. Who put a hot poker under your ass?" Kai snickered. "It's Bonnie's choice who she wants to date…and have Kai Jr's with." Kai said, smirking.

Damon had enough of this guy's bullshit. Damon threw Kai against the wall and had him pinned there. Kai knew he couldn't use his magic to free himself because they were in public.

"Not so strong now, are we douche kabob?" Damon snickered.

"GET OFF OF HIM, DAMON!" Bonnie yelled. Bonnie put Amara back in her stroller, who was now crying, and ran over to Damon.

Bonnie began tugging at Damon, trying to get him off Kai. But Damon pushed Bonnie away, accidentally pushing her to the ground in the process.

To say Kai was enraged was an understatement. A big one.

Kai used his magic to push Damon to the ground making it look like he pushed him off himself.

Kai punched Damon hard in the face, breaking his nose. Then punched him a few more times just to get the message across.

"If you ever so happen look at Bonnie the wrong way again. I. WILL. END YOU. Public place or not."

Kai helped Bonnie up and three left the restaurant together, shaken up.

"If he ever gets near you again. I swear, I'll kill him."

"I don't know what's wrong with Damon. He's never acted this way before."

"The guy's insane, is what he is." Kai said.

"Wanna go to the park with Amara, just forget all that happened?" Kai offered.

"Sure." Bonnie said.

Kai and Bonnie arrived at the park and put Amara in the swing set, gently swinging her back and forth.

Caroline approached soon after.

"Hi Bonnie! Hi Kai!" Caroline said, running up to greet her friends. When Bonnie became friends with Kai, Caroline had also. Caroline always loved playing with Amara and reading her stories.

"Hey, Caroline. What's up?" Kai asked, walking up to her.

"Just going out for a jog around town. And then I see you guys! Are you guys finally together?!" Caroline asked.

"Yes. Care. We're together." Bonnie said, smiling.

Caroline squealed with happiness and gave her friend a hug.

Caroline looked at Kai sternly and said "Break her heart and I break your neck."

"Ouch. But that won't be happening. I care about her way to much for that." Kai said.

Caroline nodded and hugged him. "I'm happy. For the both of you. Now where's the little princess?"

"Right here." Bonnie said, handing Caroline Amara.

"Ohh! I love her outfit!" Caroline squealed again.

"That's exactly what I said when I saw it." Bonnie said, giggling.

Caroline, Bonnie, Kai and Amara hung out at the park for a while before parting ways and heading home.

Kai was driving Bonnie and Amara to his place when he spoke up.

"Ready for some more mind-blowing sex, my amazing girlfriend?"

Bonnie laughed at this.

"Well, it is part of a healthy relationship." Bonnie smirked.

Kai put Amara to bed and Bonnie and Kai went to engage in their adult activities in the next bedroom.

A few weeks later, and things were going great for Bonnie and Kai. Kai was finally ready to tell Bonnie he loved her and he wanted to make it perfect.

Kai bought her a ring that had his, Bonnie's and Amara's birthstones on it and a garnet heart in the middle. It wasn't an engagement ring. More like a promise ring. On the engraving it said, 'I love you.' He hoped she would like it.

Now. The telling part was the hard part. How should he tell her? Should he just say it? Just hand her the ring. Damn. I really don't want to fuck this up. He thought.

As Kai was lost in his thoughts, pacing back and forth, Bonnie came through the door.

"Kai. I have to tell you something."

"Me first." Kai said, getting out the ring. "I love you, Bonnie. I have for some time now. I just wanted you to know. I got you this ring. It's not an engagement ring. More like a promise ring of sorts. But I hope you like it. It has yours, mine, and Amara's birthstone on it. I put Amara's because you're like a mother to her."

Kai handed Bonnie the ring and admired it.

"It's beautiful Kai! I love it. And I love you too." She said, leaning in to kiss him. He kissed her back and she spoke up again.

"So, I have some news."

"Oh?" Kai asked. Already knowing where this was leading.

"I'm pregnant!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie! That's great!" He said, kissing her again.

"I'm so happy. Will you be moving in with me?" Kai asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"Awesome. Amara's going to have a little brother or sister! How exciting." Kai said, sitting down with Bonnie.

"I know! I'm going to be a mom!" Bonnie said, excitedly.

"You kinda already are, with Amara I mean." Kai said, smiling.

Bonnie had the happiest smile on her face. Kai had changed so much in the months she was with him. If someone told her a few months ago she would be in love with and having Kai Parker's child, she would have probably punched them in the face.

Bonnie slipped on the ring and it fit perfectly.

"I'll have our daughter or son's birthstone added to the ring once he or she is born." Kai said.

"That would be great. It'll be like a family ring." Bonnie said, smiling.

Kai nodded.

"Do you want to call your friends over? Tell them the good news?" Kai asked.

"You don't mind them coming in your house?" Bonnie questioned.

"Just don't call Damon. I don't trust him." Kai said.

So Kai called Jo, Liv, and Alaric, and Bonnie called Caroline, Enzo and Stefan. Which were really her only three good friends left.

Everyone soon started to arrive one by one, and once everyone was there, Bonnie shouted out the good news.

"So. Everybody…..WE'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Bonnie shouted out excitedly. Everyone cheered and Caroline came running up to Bonnie and engulfed her in hug.

"You HAVE to let me plan the baby shower! OH! And decorate the nursery! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!" Caroline shrieked.

"I think I may have just lost the hearing in my left ear." Kai said, referring to Caroline's outburst.

Caroline just glared at him.

Liv and Jo came up to Kai and gave him a hug.

"Congrats, brother." Liv said.

"I'm so happy for you two." Jo said.

"And look at the ring he got me!" Bonnie shouted.

Everyone admired the ring.

"Who's is the third birthstone?" Stefan asked.

"Amara's. Bonnie is like a mother to her. So I added hers." Kai said, smiling.

"Congrats, man." Alaric said, patting Kai on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man." Kai said.

"Well. While everybody's here, I might as well tell my good news as well." Caroline said excitedly.

"And what would that be, Care?" Kai asked.

Enzo walked up to Caroline and held her hand. Caroline got a ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her ring finger.

"Enzo and I are ENGAGED!" Caroline screamed.

There was cheers throughout the room and everybody congratulated Caroline.

There was a cry from the baby monitor and Kai went upstairs to check on Amara.

Kai brought Amara downstairs and fed her. Then put her in her highchair.

Everyone was talking and congratulating Bonnie when suddenly a light bulb exploded.

The room went silent.

"What was that about?" Caroline asked.

Amara started giggling and another light bulb exploded.

Kai picked Amara up and smiled at her.

"It's Amara. It's her first sign of using magic! I can't believe she's started this early." Kai said.

Bonnie walked up to Kai and he handed Bonnie Amara.

"That means she'll be a very powerful witch." Bonnie said smiling.

"In other words. My daughter is totally kickass. But, I mean. That's to be expected." Kai gloated.

Scoffs could be heard throughout the room. The visitors in the room all took their turns holding and playing with Amara and then began to disperse.

Once everyone was gone, Bonnie got a call from Damon.

"Hello?" Bonnie answered.

"Bonnie! Everyone was gone for hours today and won't tell me where they were. Are you okay?" Damon asked.

"I'm fine, Damon. Better than fine, actually. And everyone was at Kai's." Bonnie said.

There was silence on the other end.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. In fact, Damon there is. I'm pregnant with the love of my life's child. We're moving in together and are going to have our happily ever after. Now, you can either be happy for me, or you can be dick." Bonnie said, raising her voice.

"You…you're pregnant?" Damon asked.

"For being a vampire, that guy sure has a hard time hearing most of the time." Kai said in the background.

"Yes. Damon. I am. Now. What's it going to be?" Bonnie said, now annoyed with the conversation.

"I want to be a part of your life. Even if it involves Kai. I would love nothing more than to spend time with you and your family and even help with the babies, considering I can't have any of my own." Damon said.

"HE'S NOT GETTING NEAR OUR CHILDREN!" Kai roared.

Damon sighed. He majorly fucked things up when he accidentally pushed Bonnie to the ground.

"Can I come over? I would like to apologize and explain my recent actions as of late." Damon asked.

"I'm at Kai's. Which is soon going to be my house. It's up to him whether or not he wants to let you come over. So you better do some pretty fast talking." Bonnie said handing the phone to Kai.

Kai took the phone and spoke up. "Why should I let you anywhere near Amara or Bonnie after that stunt you pulled at the grill?" Kai asked.

"Sometimes as a vampire you don't know your own strength, especially when you're as angry as I was. I would never hurt Bonnie or a child for that matter." Damon said.

"You killed a pregnant woman! What kind of monstrosity is that?!" Kai yelled.

"Have you forgotten what you've done? You killed most of your family!" Damon yelled.

"I paid for my mistakes. For eighteen fucking years. And I regret it to this day. If I could take it all back I would. Nothing is more important to me at this point than my family."

"What about Bonnie? Guess she's not up there on your list of importance?" Damon said, disgusted.

"How thick is your skull? Bonnie IS my family. She had been for a while now. I would die for her in a minute and I love her, Amara, and my unborn child more than anything. And with that. You just failed your niceness test. You are NOT welcome in my house, Salvatore. Stay the HELL away from my family." Kai said, angrily hanging up the phone.

"So I'm guessing he's not coming over?" Bonnie asked Kai.

"You would guess right." Kai grunted.

"He'll come around. Give him a chance." Bonnie said, kissing Kai.

"I don't want him near our family. Ever." Kai said, seriously.

Bonnie shrugged. "If he keeps up this act. Neither do I."

Why do I keep fucking things up? Damon thought, throwing his phone across the room, watching the screen smash into thousands of tiny pieces.

"Whoa. What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"It's Bonnie. I keep fucking up with Kai. She'll probably never talk to me again after what I just said to him." Damon said, shaking his head.

Stefan came over and patted his brother on the back.

"She's happy, Damon. Be happy for her. Kai's changed. He's a good guy. A good father. Let her be happy. Support her. Because if you don't, you definitely won't be invited to the wedding." Stefan said, adding a little humor into the situation.

"Yeah. You're right." Damon said. Although he hated to admit it. He would be happy for Bonnie. Because her happiness was the most important thing to him.

Bonnie was soon moved in Kai's house. Kai insisted on moving all the boxes during the move. Not just the heavy ones.

"Shouldn't lift when you're pregnant!" Kai had yelled to her as he moved everything by himself into the moving truck.

Bonnie just shook her head and smiled at that.

Bonnie was about four months pregnant and Kai and Bonnie were decorating the nursery when Kai spoke up.

"Hey! What's that?" Kai asked pointing in the opposite direction of himself.

"Kai, what the hell are you talking about I don't…Oh..My..God…" Bonnie said, turning around to see Kai was down on one knee.

"I don't know if this is too soon or whatever. But, you know I love you more than life itself. And I obviously want to marry you. So, what do you say?" Kai said, opening a black box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, Kai. Yes. Yes. Of course I'll marry you." Bonnie said, hugging him.

"I love you." Bonnie said.

"And I love you…and our little Ava." Kai said, rubbing Bonnie's baby bump.

Bonnie and Kai had found out a month earlier they were having a girl. They were thrilled.

"Ohh! I have to call everyone up for a meeting! Can I?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Sure. Let's make a celebration out of it." Kai said, smiling.

"Can I invite Damon?" Bonnie asked.

Kai just looked at her with a sour expression on his face.

"Why? He won't be happy for us. You know that." Kai said.

"I'll tell you what. He starts to make a scene, we'll kick him out. Done." Bonnie said.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for you. If he tries anything, he's dead." Kai warned.

Bonnie called all her friends over and they all arrived one by one. Damon arriving last.

"So? What's the big news? I think I can guess…" Caroline squealed.

"We're engaged!" Kai yelled. Bonnie pulled out the ring and put it on for everyone to see. There were 'oohs' and 'ahhs' throughout the room. Everyone admired the big diamond Kai had bought.

"I'm so happy for you guys! You have like you're very own happily ever after going on!" Caroline yelled, hugging Bonnie, then moving over to hug Kai.

"Thanks, Care. You can be the wedding planner if you like." Kai said.

This earned an excited nod from Caroline.

"You'll be my maid of honor, Caroline." Bonnie said, happily.

Caroline let out another squeal.

Kai poked at his ear. Again with the hearing loss. He thought.

"Alaric. I'd like you to be my man of honor." Kai said.

"Thanks man. That means a lot." Alaric said, patting Kai's shoulder.

Liv and Jo walked up.

"This is so exciting!" Jo said

"We're so happy for you guys!" Liv said

They both gave Bonnie and Kai a hug, when Bonnie spoke up.

"Do you two want to be my other bridesmaids?" Bonnie offered.

"We'd love to." Jo said. Liv just nodded excitedly.

That's about the time Damon walked up.

"I'm happy for you, Bonnie. You too, Kai."

"What? No name calling this time?" Kai asked.

"After having some time to think, I've come to the conclusion, Bonnie's happiness is the most important thing to me. And if you make her happy, so be it." Damon said.

Kai nodded.

"Thank you Damon. That means a lot."

"What's the little one's name going to be?" Damon asked, pointing to Bonnie's stomach.

"Her name is going to be Ava." Kai said, smiling.

"Beautiful name." Damon said, smiling.

"Can we see Amara?" Caroline asked Kai, interrupting their conversation.

"Sure." Kai said. Kai went upstairs to get Amara and left Damon and Bonnie to converse amongst themselves.

"So. He really makes you happy?" Damon asked, clarifying.

"More than anything." Bonnie said, simply.

"Then you have my blessing." Damon finally said.

Kai came out with Amara. It was strange, to say the least, for Damon to see Kai acting so loving to a baby.

"Here's my beautiful baby girl." Kai said.

Just as Kai handed Amara to Caroline, a glass of water that was on the table tipped over by itself.

"Whoa. Who did that?" Damon asked.

"Amara. She has her magic. She's been wreaking havoc around the house. It's pretty funny, actually." Kai said, smirking.

"Not when I have to up the mess, it isn't." Bonnie said, annoyed.

Everyone in the room laughed. Including Damon. The two were already bickering like an old married couple. And they weren't even married yet.

Bonnie went to clean up the glass of water and Damon had some time to talk to Kai alone.

But before Damon had a chance to talk to Kai alone, Amara was handed back to him.

Well. This will be awkward. Damon thought.

"I've never seen Bonnie this happy. You must be doing something right." Damon told Kai.

"I try. Her and Amara's happiness. It's number one to me." Kai said, looking down at Amara, a little embarrassed he was admitting such a fact to Damon.

Damon looked Kai over. Damon patted Kai on the back.

"You've changed. In a very good way. I hope you'll let me come over and visit the family sometime."

"Will do." Kai said, with a slight smile.

The group eventually dispersed and the Parker family was left alone once again.

"Bonnie Parker. It has a nice ring to it." Bonnie said, smiling at Kai.

"It does." Kai said, kissing her.

Just then, they both heard a huge crash come from the front of the house.

Bonnie and Kai went to investigate and found three women standing in their home by the front door.

"Who…." Bonnie began, but the women interrupted her.

_Gayden nan balans, gayden nan la foi. Se pou nou fe sa yo dwe fe. _The witches chanted in sync.

Bonnie immediately fell to the ground, unconscious. But Kai was left standing.

He shot to Bonnie's side and checked her pulse. Although he knew the exact spell they cast. You could never be too careful.

Suddenly Kai was flung backwards into the wall.

_Phasmatos superous em animi! _ Kai yelled, enraged.

But nothing happened. Why isn't anything happening? They should be slowly dying right now! Kai inwardly yelled.

The witches just smiled at him. The chanted again.

_Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh do. Vala. _

Kai began screaming in pain. It felt like every single bone and organ in his body was being torn from the inside out. He soon fell to his knees in agony and passed out shortly after.

The witches headed upstairs to the nursery and looked in the crib.

"Is this the one they speak of?" Carlene asked.

"Indeed. It was the child created by magic. It disrupted the natural balance of nature. She must be sacrificed this upcoming full moon." Nina said.

The third witch, Rene, picked up Amara, and the three witches left the same way they came.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie woke up with a killer migraine. What happened? Oh, right. There were those witches and….

Bonnie looked over to see a passed out and bloody Kai on the floor.

"Kai!" Bonnie screeched, running over to him. She felt his pulse. It was extremely faint. He wouldn't make it much longer without vampire blood.

She immediately called Damon and Caroline. Damon first. She was in hysterics when she called.

"DAMON! OH. MY GOD. DAMON. NO." Bonnie cried into the receiver.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED BONNIE?! DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO THE BABY?!" Damon shouted.

The baby. Amara.

"AMARA!" Bonnie screamed running upstairs as fast as she possibly could.

She ran into the nursery to find an empty crib. Bonnie started wailing uncontrollably.

By this time, Damon had already hung up the phone and was on his way over to their place. Driving faster than he ever had before.

Damon arrived at their house to a kicked down door. No. He thought.

Damon vamp sped into the house to find Kai in a puddle of his own blood, heart rate fading fast.

Damon immediately ran over to Kai and tipped his head to the side.

"Stay with me buddy." Damon said, biting into his wrist and pouring his blood into his mouth.

Kai's body began to quickly heal and Kai let out a cough. Kai's eye's shot open, as large as saucers.

"BONNIE! AMARA!" Kai screamed. Damon helped Kai up, just as Bonnie was coming down the stairs.

Kai ran to Bonnie and embraced her.

"Thank God you're okay. I don't think I could survive without you and our children." Kai said.

Bonnie was wailing in his arms.

"What? What's wrong?"

Bonnie handed him a note.

_Your child disturbed the balance of nature. It was created by magic, and now has to be destroyed by magic. I'm very sorry. But as a witch, you know there has to be balance. _

_-R_

No. This can't be happening. This can't be happening. She can't be….gone…

"NO!" Kai screamed, sinking down to the floor and covering his face with his hands. Tears began to escape his eyes. Bonnie headed over to Kai and curled up in his lap. He just held her and they cried together.

Damon picked up the note and read it. Sadness, then pure rage took over him. Who could do this to them? Ruin their happiness like that? Damon thought. Damon punched the wall, making a hole in it.

"I'll help you get her back. Even if it kills me." Damon said.

Kai looked up at Damon. "How?

Damon searched around for clues for a few moments, then found something. He picked up a piece of hair off of the floor and held it up for Kai and Bonnie to see.

"I'm guessing neither of you has red hair?" Damon said, a bit of hope in his heart.

Kai and Bonnie just shook their head, still holding onto one another.

Damon called and told Caroline, Alaric, Stefan, Liv, Enzo and Jo, to come over.

The gang soon arrived and saw Kai and Bonnie still huddled in a corner, crying.

"What happened?!" Caroline yelled, vamp speeding over to Damon.

Damon handed Caroline the note. As soon as she read it, tears began cascading down her cheeks. Amara was like family to Caroline. Like a little niece or cousin. This seriously broke her heart.

Enzo walked over and Caroline embraced him for comfort. Enzo, kissing the top of her head.

Damon didn't have to say anything, as everyone read then note one by one. A solemn expression on their face.

"BUT….Don't throw your pity party just yet. We have a piece of hair from one of the witches that took Amara. Which means we can do a locator spell." Damon said.

Kai sighed and got up. His eyes were red from all the crying. Damon never expected to see Kai this emotional. It really changed his perspective on him.

"What if it's blocked? Then what?" Kai asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes again.

"Then we'll find another way." Damon said.

Kai just looked at him. Caroline was still crying. She ran over to Kai and embraced him.

"We have to get her back, Kai! We just have to!" Caroline cried.

"We will, Care. We will. I'm not going to go down without a fight."

"Then let's get started." Jo said.

Jo, Liv, and Kai cast the locator spell and where successful with the combination of all of their powers.

They found out the witches were in New Orleans. So, everyone packed their bags and headed to NOLA.

Kai held Bonnie's hand as they drove to NOLA. "We'll get her back, darling. Don't worry." Kai said.

The gang arrived in New Orleans some time later, when Caroline had an idea. "I'm going to call Klaus and see if he knows anything or if he'd be willing to help."

"Hello, Caroline. Love. It's always a pleasure." Klaus said through the receiver.

"Klaus…We need your help." Caroline sobbed.

"Caroline what's wrong? What happened?" Klaus asked concerned.

"Bonnie and Kai's daughter was kidnapped. By these witches. OH. God. Klaus. NO…I love her so much. She's like a niece to me. Please help us." Caroline said, crying now.

"I'll text you my address." Klaus said, hanging up the phone.

The group arrived at Klaus's house a little while later.

He immediately opened the door and ushered them in.

"Looks like we have some new faces here." Klaus said, referring to Kai, Enzo, Jo, and Liv.

Everybody introduced themselves. Enzo being last.

"Name's Lorenzo. But you can just call me Enzo. I'm Caroline's fiancée." Enzo said, shaking Klaus's hand.

That's when Klaus noticed the ring on Caroline's finger. How could have me missed it before? Jealousy immediately shot through Klaus.

"So. What exactly is the situation? Did they explain why they took the child?" Klaus asked, gathering his stance.

Kai handed them the note.

Klaus read it over.

"What do they mean, created by magic?" Klaus asked.

Kai explained the situation and how Amara was left on his doorstep and handed Klaus the note that was left the night Amara was left.

Klaus read that note over as well and soon a grim look too over his features.

"I know the witches who did this. Carlene, Nina, and Rene. They are a group of very powerful witches that believe it is their job to keep the balance of nature, so to speak. If you want your child back, we're all going to need to join in on the battle. Strategy is key here." Klaus said.

The group nodded and discussed a plan of action.

"So, Bonnie will stay here. Protected. With one of your original vampire siblings, correct?" Kai clarified.

"WHAT?!" Bonnie screeched.

"Correct. Elijah will be staying here with Ms. Bennett."

"That's Mrs. Parker, now. We're engaged." Kai said, cheekily.

"Parker. As in Malachai Parker?" Klaus asked, stunned.

"Yes. That would be me." Kai said.

"Weren't you the fellow that got locked away in that prison world for killing his entire coven?" Klaus asked.

"Not my entire coven. Just most of it. And yep. Was in that repeating loop of 1994 for eighteen years. But I finally got out." Kai said, with a smirk.

"Yeah. By kidnapping me, stabbing me, and using my blood to get out." Bonnie said, scoffing.

"All in the past, darling." Kai said, kissing her.

Haley walked in. "So, the guy kidnaps you, stabs you, and you fall in love with him? Call me crazy but that sounds like a pretty fucked up love story."

Kai scoffed.

"Seriously though. I'm going with you, Kai." Bonnie said, determined.

"Ummm…No way...in fucking hell you are. Have you looked at yourself lately? Because you…my dear…are pregnant….I am NOT jeopardizing Ava's life just because you don't want to be 'left out'." Kai said firmly.

"Damon…Help me out here." Bonnie said.

"Kai's right Bonnie. You're staying." Damon said, just as firmly as Kai.

Bonnie sighed and sat down on the couch next to Elijah.

"Hello Ms. Bennett it's always a pleasure." Elijah said, kissing her hand.

"Well, it's going to be Mrs. Parker soon." Bonnie said, pointing to her ring.

"Ah, I see. I must tell you. I'm terribly sorry about the loss of your child. But my family will do everything in their power to help." Elijah said, sympathetically.

Bonnie's eye's welled up and a few tears escaped. Elijah handed her a tissue.

Soon the group was off to the witch's location, Bonnie staying with Elijah.

"How far along are you?" Elijah asked intrigued.

"Four months." Bonnie said.

"Girl or boy?" Elijah questioned.

"Girl. We decided on the name Ava." Bonnie explained.

"Beautiful name. It means 'life'." Elijah said.

Bonnie nodded. "That's why we picked it. Kai and I both think names should have a strong meaning to them."

"I agree." Elijah said, smiling.

The group entered the witch's hideout and surrounded the place.

Kai was the first to be spotted.

_Phasmatos Incendia! _Kai yelled, enraged.

Carlene soon caught on fire. But quickly put herself out.

_Ah Sha Lana! _ Kai yelled again.

Carlene fell to the ground in pain, holding her head.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!" Kai screamed.

_Motus. _Rene from behind him said, flinging him into the wall.

Caroline came out of the darkness and vamp sped over to the witch, but was soon subdued by a migraine.

"Ughhh…I really hate that move." Caroline groaned in pain

Nina came out. She was about to chant something at Kai, when Liv and Jo stopped her.

Liv and Jo held hands while chanting: _Phesmatos superous em animi._

Nina fell down to the floor, nose bleeding and slowly began to die.

Klaus vamp sped over to Carlene and ripped her heart out. Nina was now dead on the floor and Klaus smiled. Two down, he thought.

The only one left was Rene, the strongest.

Kai began to recite something but Rene was two quick.

_Vatos. _She said. And a hug explosion could be heard in the room. Once the dust cleared, everyone looked around. She was gone.

"Check the surrounding area. She couldn't have gotten far." Klaus said.

Everyone began to do as they were told, when they noticed a passed out Kai on the floor.

"Oh, MY GOD!" Caroline said, noticing him first.

She ran over and checked his. Pulse. None to be found.

"NOOO!" Caroline screeched.

Jo and Liv ran over to the scene.

Liv checked his pulse and covered her mouth. Jo began to cry.

"ISN'T THERE SOME SPELL YOU CAN DO?!" Caroline roared.

"We can try a heart revival spell, but there's no guarantee. We can't bring him back from the other side, because there is no other side." Liv said, tears in her eyes.

So, Liv and Jo chanted the heart revival spell and nothing happened. They tried a few more times and still nothing.

Caroline began sobbing into Kai's shirt.

The rest of the group returned.

"We killed her. She wasn't far off the…WHAT HAPPENED?!" Damon said, vamp speeding over to Kai, checking his pulse. Grief took over Damon.

Then Damon had remembered something. Kai had Damon's blood in his system. He's not dead. Well not dead, dead, anyway. Damon thought.

Damon sighed. "I fed him my blood to heal his injuries at the house. He's not dead." Damon explained.

There was silence throughout the group.

"You know Bonnie won't take this well." Jo said.

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "I know."

The group searched for Amara and soon found her in the back of the hideout. They soon headed back to the Mikaelson's with Amara.

Damon entered the house carrying Kai.

Bonnie immediately ran over to them.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! OH. MY GOD." Bonnie shrieked.

"He died, Bonnie. I fed him some of my blood to heal his injuries at the house. He should be waking up soon. I'll let you be the one to tell him." Damon said, solemnly.

Bonnie's face became emotionless. Kai was going to either become a vampire or die. And if he became a vampire, even though she hated it, she would become a vampire too because she loved him.

"Where's Amara?" Bonnie asked, gaining her stance.

"Right here." Caroline said, handing Bonnie Amara. Bonnie kissed her head and held her close.

She then headed up to the guest bedroom where Kai was at and waited for him to wake up.

Kai woke with a gasp.

He shot up in bed and looked around.

Bonnie was sitting in the chair with Amara, an emotionless look on her face.

"What happened?" Kai asked, afraid of her answer.

"You died." Bonnie answered, her voice cracking.

Kai froze. No. No. No. I couldn't be. Could I?

"Please, tell me you used a spell to revive me. Bonnie. Please tell me that." Kai said, desperately.

Bonnie shook her head violently. Tears cascading down her cheeks.

He noticed the blinds were shut.

Then Kai felt it. The hunger. The horrible hunger. The need for human blood.

"I'm….I'm in transition…" It wasn't a question. Kai knew all too well what happened next. He could feed or die. And the latter didn't sound too pleasing.

"Can you or one of my sisters make me a daylight ring?" Kai asked.

Bonnie froze. Her world stopped. He was choosing life. He wasn't going to leave. Kai wasn't going to leave her.

Bonnie nodded.

Kai sighed. "Then, welcome to the world of bloodsuckers, I guess. Bring me a blood bag. I'm not leaving you or my children."

Bonnie ran over and hugged him.

Kai could smell the blood pumping through her veins. Control. Kai. Control. He told himself.

He hugged her back. "I'll turn with you. Once I have Ava." Bonnie said.

Her statement shocked Kai.

"Really?" Kai asked.

Bonnie nodded.

"An eternity together doesn't sound so bad when you think about it. Especially when it's with you." Bonnie said, smiling.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Kai said.

"Maybe once or twice." Bonnie said, cheekily.

"Mhhhm." Kai said, kissing her.

Bonnie went to go get him a blood bag.

"Kai's turning. Can I have a blood bag?" Bonnie asked when she go downstairs.

Klaus brought Bonnie two blood bags.

"He'll be ravenous, let him have both."

Bonnie headed back upstairs and handed Kai the blood bags.

"Here ya go." Bonnie said.

Kai looked at the blood bag a few moments before ripping into it.

His fangs soon came in and he held his mouth in pain.

"Shit…that hurts…" Kai said.

And just as quickly as the pain came, it was gone again.

Damn. I'm still hungry. Kai thought.

He ripped into the other blood bag and sucked it down.

"How do you feel?" Bonnie asked.

"Like a vampire." Kai said, smirking.

Bonnie smiled. She handed Kai, Amara.

Kai held her and began playing with her. Oh. How good it felt to have his daughter back in his arms.

Jo came in with Kai's daylight ring.

"Thank you, sister." Kai said, slipping it on.

Bonnie and Kai headed downstairs to join the others.

"Guess you're one of us now, huh?" Damon said to Kai.

"Yep. And Bonnie wants to be too. As soon as her pregnancy is over of course." Kai said.

Damon looked at Bonnie shocked.

"Let me get this straight. You. Want to willingly turn into a vampire?" Damon asked Bonnie.

"Love is a funny thing. It can totally change your perspective on things." Bonnie said.

Damon looked on bewildered.

The group stayed the night at the Mikaelson's and then headed back to Mystic Falls the next morning.

Kai vamp-sped into his and Bonnie's house, while Bonnie was trekking behind him.

"Beat you." Kai said, smirking

"For now." Bonnie said, returning the smirk.

Kai had to say, being a vampire wasn't the worst thing that could've happened to him. He had all these cool powers and not mention, Bonnie and him could spend forever together.

Bonnie's due date was coming up soon and everyone was excited. It was about three days from Bonnie's due date and Bonnie and Kai had Damon over for dinner.

"You're about to pop, Bon-Bon." Damon said, pointing to her stomach.

Bonnie laughed. "I know. She's supposed to be here any day now."

As Bonnie was getting up from the table, she felt a bunch of water leak onto her dress.

"Kai. My water just broke." Bonnie said.

"Oh. God. Oh. God." Kai said, running around frantically.

The scene amused Damon.

"Just get her to the hospital, moron." Damon laughed.

"Right!" Kai said, picking Bonnie up.

Damon grabbed Amara and followed Kai and Bonnie out to the car and the three of them headed to the hospital.

Kai vamp sped to the entrance of the maternity ward, Damon following close behind.

"My fiancé. She's in labor." Kai said, trying to remain calm, but failing miserably.

Damon just chuckled.

The nurse took Bonnie and Kai into the maternity ward, while Damon waited in the waiting room with Amara and called all their friends.

"Okay. Bonnie. You're going to have to start pushing, okay?" The nurse told Bonnie.

Bonnie just nodded.

Bonnie began pushing, while Kai held her hand. Her screams could be heard all throughout the maternity ward.

"I do believe you've broken my hand, darling." Kai said, smirking.

Bonnie just glared at him and pushed some more.

"UGHHH….YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU DID THIS TO ME! GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" Bonnie screamed.

"I don't believe I can do that, dear." Kai said, innocently.

Bonnie pushed again.

"Okay. I can see the head. Just a few more pushes, Bonnie." The nurse said.

Bonnie pushed a few more times, yelling obscenities at Kai, and finally a baby's cry could be heard.

The nurse wrapped Ava in a blanket and handed her to Kai.

"She's beautiful." Kai said, tearing up.

"Wait, a second. I don't think you're done just yet, Bonnie." The nurse said.

"Excuse me?!" Bonnie shrieked.

"There's another baby. Behind this one. Keep pushing."

Kai's face lit up with joy. Twins. He had twins.

Bonnie began pushing some more, yelling more obscenities, until the other baby was out.

Another girl.

The nurse handed the other baby to Bonnie and she looked down at her.

"She's beautiful." Bonnie said.

"They both are." Kai said.

"What would you like to name them?" The nurse asked, getting out her computer.

"We would like to name her Ava Parker." Bonnie said, motioning towards, the baby in Kai's hands.

"And…." Bonnie began, but couldn't think of anything.

"Amelia. It means 'industrious and striving'." Kai said

"Yeah. Amelia. Amelia Parker." Bonnie confirmed.

The nurse typed some things in the computer and then spoke up.

"You can have your visitors now. One at a time though." The nurse said, leaving.

Damon was the first one in.

"Am I seeing double?" Damon joked.

"Well, twins do run in my family." Kai said, smirking.

"What's your other daughter's name?" Damon asked.

"Amelia." Bonnie said.

"Beautiful." Damon said.

Kai handed Damon Ava.

"Is this Ava or Amelia?" Damon asked.

"Ava." They both said at the same time.

Damon stared down at Ava.

"She's like a perfect combination of you two." Damon said.

Kai and Bonnie smiled.

Next, Caroline and Enzo came in.

"TWINS!" Caroline screamed, running up to Kai.

"Awww….They're so beautiful." Caroline cooed.

Bonnie handed Caroline Amelia and Caroline stared down at her, a tear formed in her eye. She would never get the chance to have her own children.

"What's wrong, darling?" Enzo asked.

Caroline handed Amelia back to Bonnie.

"I just. Want my own children so bad. And I know I can't have any." She said, sadly.

"We could always adopt." Enzo offered.

"Really?! You want kids? I mean we never talked about it and…." Caroline began, but Enzo stopped her.

"As long as I'm with you, Caroline. I would love to have children." Enzo said, smiling.

Caroline squealed and hugged him.

Next in was Jo and Liv.

Kai and Bonnie handed each a baby and the two admired them.

"Two more nieces." Liv said, smiling.

"They're beautiful. I'm so happy for you guys." Jo said.

Once Jo and Liv left, Kai and Bonnie were left to converse amongst themselves.

"Thank you, Kai." Bonnie said, with tears in her eyes.

"For what, sweetheart?" Kai asked.

"For always being there for me. For supporting me. For being a great father. For protecting me. For protecting Amara. For dying for Amara. For EVERYTHING. I couldn't ask for a better husband or man to father my children. I love you." Bonnie said, crying now.

Kai was starting to get emotional now.

He never thought he would hear those words from anyone.

"I love you Bonnie. And thank you. For always being there for _me. _For giving me the chance to redeem myself even though I was a horrible person. For forgiving me. For accepting Amara as your own child. For being a great mother. I couldn't ask for a better wife or mother to my children." Kai said, full of emotion.

Bonnie and Kai kissed and stared down at their newborn daughters.

Bonnie and Kai left the hospital the next day and went home with their three beautiful daughters.

Bonnie and Kai only prepared for one baby, so Kai made a quick trip to Walmart to pick up a few things while Bonnie stayed home with the girls.

Bonnie heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

On the other side of the door was Caroline and Enzo holding a newborn baby girl.

"You guys!" Bonnie squealed.

Bonnie ushered them inside and Caroline handed over Lilian.

"I am. SO. Happy for you guys!" Bonnie said to Caroline and Enzo.

Enzo and Caroline smiled.

Kai got home soon after and was greeted by Caroline, Enzo and the newborn, Lilian.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful child." Kai told Caroline and Enzo.

One the family had left, Kai and Bonnie began putting up the extra crib and baby supplies.

Once all three babies were sleeping, Bonnie took a breath of air and spoke up.

"I'm ready." Bonnie said.

"Ready for what?" Kai inquired, popping a pork ring in his mouth.

"To turn."

Kai froze and stood up. "You know, no one's forcing you to do this. I still love you, no matter what." Kai said.

"I know." Bonnie said.

Kai nodded and bit into his wrist. Bonnie latched onto his skin and sipped up his blood. When he thought she had enough, he took his wrist away.

"Will it hurt?" Bonnie asked.

Kai laughed. "Probably not as much as my death did. You ready?" He asked.

Bonnie nodded.

He gently snapped her neck and her lifeless body fell into is arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai sat on the bed with a few blood bags in his hand, waiting for Bonnie to wake up.

Why isn't she awake yet? Kai thought, jumping up from the bed and beginning to pace maniacally from one end of the room to the other.

He suddenly heard a gasp come from the bed and Bonnie was sitting upright.

"How do you feel?" Kai asked.

"Hungry. Really hungry." Bonnie said.

Kai handed her a blood bag and she devoured it. Her fangs came in, but the pain didn't seem to faze her.

"Can I have another one?" Bonnie asked.

Kai nodded and handed her another blood bag.

Bonnie sucked it up just as quickly as the first and was soon satisfied.

"Here." Kai said, slipping a daylight ring on her finger.

"Thank you." Bonnie said.

"How does it feel?" Kai asked.

"Like I'm a vampire." Bonnie snickered.

"Hardy. Har. Har." Kai teased her.

Bonnie's wedding came before Caroline's. Caroline was Bonnie's maid of honor. Liv and Jo were the bridesmaids. Bonnie and Kai figured it would be better if Alaric walked Bonnie down the aisle instead, since she had no fatherly figure. Damon became the man of honor.

Everything was set in place. They even invited the Mikaelson's to the wedding. Which, they happily accepted.

Everyone began showing up and Caroline was putting the finishing touches on Bonnie's makeup.

"You look stunning, Bon!" Caroline said, admiring her work.

Enzo was sitting down outside, holding Lilian, when Klaus approached.

"Do you know where Caroline is?" Klaus asked.

"Yeah. She's helping Bonnie with her dress and makeup." Enzo said.

That's when Klaus noticed the child in Enzo's arms.

"So, you two adopted." Klaus said.

"Yeah." Enzo said, with a smile, looking down at Lilian.

"I'm happy for you." Klaus said. "If anyone deserves happiness, it's Caroline." Klaus finished, taking a seat next to Enzo.

Alaric began walking Bonnie down the aisle and everyone admired her floor length, mermaid wedding gown.

Kai was waiting for her up at the stage. The justice of piece soon started the ceremony and before either of them knew it, it was time to recite the vows.

"Bonnie. You make me so happy. I never thought I deserved that kind of happiness, but you proved me wrong. You've forgiven me for all my wrongdoings and that's something I will forever be grateful for. I vow to always love and protect you and our daughters till the ends of this earth. I love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of eternity with you." Kai said, with emotion.

The audience clapped and cheered. Now it was Bonnie's turn.

"Kai. I love you. You've shown me a kind of love that I thought was only in story books. I vow to stand by your side through thick and thin and protect and love you and our daughters forever. I can't wait to start our new lives together." Bonnie said, through tears.

The audience clapped and cheered once again.

The rings were exchanged.

"You may now kiss the bride!" the justice of peace said.

Kai kissed Bonnie, picking her up and spinning her around in the process.

Bonnie just laughed and smiled at that.

Soon the couple was headed off to their honeymoon in Australia, while Jo, Liv, and Damon took turns babysitting.

-In Australia

"You know how to surf?" Bonnie asked.

Kai chuckled. "Well considering I was stuck in a prison for eighteen years, I had to find something to occupy my time."

"Can you teach me?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure."

"The sunset is so beautiful." Bonnie said.

"Not as beautiful as you." Kai said, poking her.

"You're so corny." Bonnie said, giggling.

Bonnie and Kai enjoyed their vacation and returned home two weeks later.

Damon was on current babysitting duty when they arrived.

"Were the girls good?" Bonnie asked.

"A joy. As always. They're all asleep now. How was the trip?" Damon asked.

"It was great! Kai taught me how to surf!" Bonnie said, excitedly.

Kai nodded, proudly.

"That's awesome. Bring me back any souvenirs?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Actually yes, we did." Kai said, reaching into his suitcase.

Kai got out a huge seashell and handed it to Damon.

"Awesome! Well, hey. I better get going. I'll catch you guys later." Damon said, waving goodbye.

Kai and Bonnie headed inside and Kai immediately headed for the kitchen. He came back to the living room with a bag of pork rinds.

"The only bad thing about Australia? No good pork rinds. No variety whatsoever." Kai said, throwing one in his mouth.

Bonnie giggled. "You and your pork rinds."

"What? They're good." Kai said, snickering at her.

"Sure they are." Bonnie snickered back.

Kai sighed and threw another one in his mouth, knowing he lost the argument.

Caroline and Enzo's wedding was soon after Kai and Bonnie got back from Australia. All their friends and family were in attendance, including the Mikaelson's, just like before.

Bonnie was Caroline's maid of honor and Damon was Enzo's best man.

Alaric walked Caroline down the aisle.

The ceremony began and soon the couple was exchanging vows and rings. Caroline and Enzo took their honeymoon in Italy.

They both had a wonderful time.

While Caroline and Enzo were on their honeymoon, Kai got Amelia's and Ava's birthstone put into Bonnie's ring.

It was one lazy afternoon, Kai was playing videogames and Bonnie was reading.

Suddenly, Kai got up from his seat and went into the kitchen.

"Kai?" Bonnie asked.

Kai returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"I know this is weird…and random….but I would like to make a toast. To us. To our family. To meeting each other. And that we have many happy days ahead." Kai said, with a grin.

Bonnie kissed Kai.

"It's not weird or random at all. I think it's a great idea." Bonnie said, smiling.

Kai filled up the champagne glasses and they both 'clinked' there glasses together.

"To us." Kai said.

"To us." Bonnie said.

THE END :D


End file.
